Stolen Love
by Karai-san
Summary: Nanoha met Fate one day. Fate fell for her and stole her from her lover through a wish. This is their story. AU NanoFate
1. Chapter 1

_*-Hello everyone! I want to apologize for not updating my other stories… you know. My only excuse is that what I have written doesn't pass my standards… I'm not satisfied with them and so I refuse to upload them. I'll re-write them until I'm satisfied so here is a one-shot as my apology. Perhaps there will be more one-shots coming from me since I'm too lazy to re-write the updates for the other stories._

_Disclaimer: I don't own MSLN. I really wish I did… tsk.-*_

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm not. I want a divorce."

"But you're married for like what? Five years and now you want one? I think you should think about this. Don't be rash on your actions."

"But I can't take it anymore. This…this marriage is like a cage, a prison that won't let me do what I want…"

"But she always makes time for you, cooks breakfast for you even if she's already late for work, gives you gifts every now and then, and so on. She's like, courting you every day in those five years—no even before that. She even let you keep your parents surname! Tell me… I know that you didn't want to marry her from the very beginning… but… in those five years you spent with her… you didn't feel anything for her?"

With that question, the long-haired brunette looked at her best friend. She paused for a while to think of it. Certainly, her wife of five years, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, spoiled her so much that she got every material thing that she wanted. Yes, she certainly feels a little towards the blonde but not enough to forget what she had done to her—stealing her from the one she truly loves, the one she promised to marry when they are older. That was none other than her ex-boyfriend, Yuuno Scrya.

"Hayate, you know what happened. She stole me from Yuuno, I learned to love her, yes… but I'm not in love with her. I'm still in love with Yuuno… and I miss him so much." Nanoha answered.

Hearing her answer, Hayate Yagami, Nanoha Takamachi's best friend as well as the childhood friend of Nanoha's wife, sighed. She didn't want Nanoha to live her life in an unhappy marriage but she also didn't want them to divorce, knowing that this would destroy Fate. She said, "I see… but since you're already in this, already married to her… can't you at least learn to love her? Nanoha, I understand that you're unhappy but Fate would be broken. At least make this marriage work?"

Nanoha turned to her best friend and glared at her. "And I'm not? She-She… abused her powers as the student council president during our last year of high school to steal me from Yuuno! T-That stupid school should have demolished that tradition of giving the president a wish or favor in return of being a good president. I…"

Hayate rubbed Nanoha's back as she cried silently. She must admit that her friend was right. It was unfair. She should have been given a choice in the matter. It was hard for her since she treasures Nanoha and Fate. She reminisced of that time when Fate announced her wish in from of the whole school during their graduation.

"_Thank you everyone for the support you have given me before, during, and after I was elected as the president of the student council. Some of you must have known that I became a little strict in my ways in handling the school's affair but even so, you all supported me and followed the rule of our school. I did my best and now, I'm here in front of everyone to say my wish that all of you had been waiting for. What I wish for… is Nanoha Takamachi."_

_Her audience gasped at this. Nanoha especially… she looked at Fate like she was begging her, pleading her to change her decision. Yuuno glared at the blonde then looked at Nanoha who was seated in the back of the gym. Every one was murmuring, shocked by Fate's statement. Nanoha's parents, Shiro and Momoko Takamachi, looked hurt. They knew of the tradition since they also graduated from the said Midchilda High School, the school of the elite, the school for the richest people in the country. Shiro, looked at her wife, held her hand and squeezed it for reassurance. They all stopped talking when Fate continued._

"_I want to marry her and so… she'll be my fiancée for two years, and hopefully she would accept me as I am. If she so wants to, she may decline the marriage but she would have to give up her right as the heir of the Midoriya. That's all. Thank you."_

_With that, the blonde walked down the stage and went to her designated seat. After that, the ceremony continued._

"I… you are really, really serious about this right?" Hayate asked one last time, this time not as a friend but asked her as her lawyer.

Nanoha sniffed, wiped her tears, and said in a whisper, "Yes, please draw the papers as soon as possible. I have given what she wanted for years. It's my turn to live my life as I want."

"I understand. Are you all right here by yourself?" Hayate asked, worried for her friend.

"Yes. I… I just want to be alone for a while. Y-You may go and do what you do best." She said this with a little grin on her face, knowing that her friend was worried. So she tried her best to smile, hoping that it was a little reassuring.

Hayate nodded and said, "All right. I'll go now. Cheer up a little ok? I'll get it done as fast as I can if that's what you really want."

When the short-haired brunette closed the door, Nanoha looked at picture frames on top of her bedside table. She took one that included her and her wife. She removed the picture and revealed a hidden image of her and a short-haired blonde man with green eyes. She ran her hands over the picture frame as she gently uttered the man's name, "Yuuno…"

Hayate almost had a heart attack when she went out of the master bedroom. There, standing adjacent to the door was Fate. She was leaning on the wall. She looked at Hayate and whispered, "That's what makes her happy huh…" and with that, the blonde left with tears in her eyes. Hayate saw the tears but didn't bother comforting the blonde. She knew that Fate wanted to be alone for a while. She hoped that everything would go well.

That night, Nanoha mentioned her plan. Fate just smiled at her and said, "I understand. Have you already hired a lawyer for the job? Just bring me the papers and I'll sign them." Nanoha, shocked that Fate handled it well, just nodded her head. What was she expecting anyway? Perhaps a little resistance but it seemed that it was not the case. It's as if Fate had already known. For the rest of the evening, the two of them felt like crying for different reasons, the brunette was relieved while the blonde wanted to cry right that moment.

After a week, Hayate went back to the mansion. She handed the divorce papers to Nanoha and left silently after. She didn't stay, saying something about a meeting with another client. Nanoha thanked her friend and looked at the papers handed to her. She read each page and it was indeed the divorce papers she wanted. Couldn't help it, she smiled sadly. Fate devoted her life to her for the past five years. Each day she received gifts that made her a little happy despite the fact that she felt imprisoned in her.

She remembered the time when she met Fate for the first time.

_It was raining so hard and she was on her way to the student council room. Despite the awful weather that day, she saw a tall woman under a tree near the garden of the school. With her umbrella, she went to her. _

"_Why are you here? You're soaked! Come with me to the student council room and I'll lend you some spare shirt or something." Nanoha said when she reached the blonde._

_The girl turned to her and Nanoha gasped. The girl in front of her was beautiful. Her hair was wet and it clung to her face and almost transparent uniform. But what she noticed were the crimson eyes of the stranger. It held an emotion so deep that Nanoha could literally feel the girl's sadness._

"_Ok…" the crimson eyed girl answered. With that, they walked towards their destination._

'_Her voice sounds majestic… I wonder…' she thought then asked loudly as they waled, "Could you be Fate T. Harlaown? The singer of Riot Force 6?"_

_The blonde smile gently at her and said, "Yes, we're having a break from tours and so I was allowed to go back to school."_

"_Nyahaha… I didn't know that you're attending this school."_

"_Well… The school's allowing me to study online but they also allowed me to go to school every now and then, whatever section I wanted to as long as they're second year. They're also keeping it a secret, the fact that I'm studying here to avoid stalker and the press." Fate answered._

_Nanoha nodded. After a few minutes, they arrived at their destination and went in the room. Nanoha was quite shocked when the room was empty. They were supposed to have a meeting in thirty minutes. She shrugged and went to a cabinet located in the left side of the room and opened it. She took a large sized P.E. uniform and handed it to the sexy blonde. 'Sexy indeed.' She thought._

_Fate muttered, "Thank you… umm…"_

"_Ah! I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Nanoha Takamachi. I was elected as the VP of the student council last month."_

"_I see… um… where can I change?"_

"_The CR's over there." Nanoha pointed at the door near the cabinet where she got the extra uniform._

"_Thank you. Excuse me for a while." She said as she went to the CR to change._

_When Fate entered the room, Nanoha snatched her cellphone from her pocket and decided to text Hayate, the president at that time, and asked about the meeting. She received a reply immediately._

'_Sorry Nanoha-chan! I forgot to tell Signum to text you regarding the change of plan. The meeting was moved tomorrow. The principal wanted to talk to me about a few things so yeah… sorry again'- Hayate._

_Nanoha sighed and put her pink cellphone back in her pocket. She went to a chair nearest to her and sat down. 'I guess it's fine. I met the famous Fate T. Harlaown because of it. Nyahaha…' she thought._

_When Fate went out of the room, Nanoha stood up to greet her. _

"_Thank you again for letting me borrow this." She said._

"_You're welcome. We have a few spare uniforms here for emergencies like that." Nanoha said_

"_I see, I'll return this tomorrow." Fate said and added, "But would it be all right if I just return this to you?"_

"_Since I lent that to you, all right."_

_That first meeting was the first of many meetings that followed. They became closer by eventually. Nanoha discovered that Fate was awfully shy and easily embarrassed so she frequently did that. She also learned that Fate and Hayate knew each other. They learned many things about the each other. The secret meetings that they were having were cut short when Fate has to leave for another tour. They bid each other farewell. Before Fate left, she confessed about her hidden feeling to the brunette._

"_I-I like you Nanoha. Please be my girlfriend." She asked, blushing._

_Nanoha was shocked and smiled sadly at the blonde, "I… I'm sorry Fate-chan… I-I already have a boyfriend."_

_Fate looked at Nanoha, hurt. She thought that the flirting that they have been doing for the past few weeks meant something to the brunette. She became angry and bitter._

"_I see…" she said, and with that, she left. Not even turning back when Nanoha shouted her name, telling her to wait._

Nanoha didn't see her for months. She only returned the month before the student council election. She ran for it and won. During that time, Nanoha's term as the vice president ended. Nanoha and Fate didn't meet each other, didn't even talk. When they would see each other, Fate would just ignore her even if she would greet the blonde. She admitted that it hurt but she knew that if she tried again, Fate would eventually talk to her.

Her efforts were not in vain since Fate eventually talked to her. Still, it was different. Her answers would be short, sometimes harsh but she took it well. She understands why the blonde was cold to her.

After a few months, graduation came and it happened. She was devastated. She knew that Fate is not just a famous singer of a band but also the heir of the top ranking corporation in the country. If she is to become the wife of Fate, their company would have a steady support but she also knew that her relationship with the one she loves would need to be cut off.

After that, they had dates every now and then. Fate was still a little cold to her but every now and then, she could see the old Fate. Fate also talked to the blue-eyed brunette's parents. She apologized to them because of her wish. She even bowed to them on the floor. Shiro and Momoko forgave her and asked her to take care of their daughter. It was odd seeing the famous and one of the richest people in the country bowing her head to them. The Takamachi's were rich also since they could afford to let their children study in Midchilda High School but compared to the others like the Testarossa-Harlaown, they could be even considered average.

One day, Fate's parents, Lindy and Precia, went to their home to see her. Nanoha led them to her room for privacy. When they started, the two introduced themselves since it was the first time that they met formally since the first one was during the graduation.

"_I'm Lindy Testarossa-Harlaown, while she's Precia. We came here to apologize and thank you for agreeing to be our youngest daughter's request." The teal-haired woman said._

_The other added, "We knew of her wish and tried to stop her but we couldn't. You see, Fate didn't ask for much even when she was small. She understood that we had to leave her every time because of work. She wasn't selfish, and still isn't. Her brother's staying with his biological father while her older twin sister is like a delinquent, traveling so much and only having fun for herself. Before the graduation, we were shocked when Fate even bowed her head to us just to ask for one thing, and so, we let her do what she wanted."_

_Lindy decided to reach for Nanoha's hands and held them. She said, "You were her only wish, the only wish that she wanted. You are her only happiness. We couldn't say anything to stop her even knowing that you might not love her too. So, we agreed to it in the condition that she lets you decide if you would marry her or not."_

_Precia decided to hold Nanoha's hand too and pleaded, "Please… give her a chance. We would be very thankful if you will. We'll also help your family so that even after twenty years, Midoriya would still be a well-known bakery, not only in the country, but also to other countries. Please… m-my daughter… she was also born with a weak body but please…"_

_Nanoha was shocked. The two most powerful persons in the business industry is here in front of her, asking her, pleading to her to give their daughter a chance. She knew that Fate had a weak body since she would have fever often but still did her best as a singer, and also as the president during her term. Worried for her family business and because of the desire to protect her family, she answered, "I will."_

_She knew that she would regret agreeing to them. Still… she couldn't deny to herself that her heart skipped a bit when she heard that she was the blonde's only wish, only happiness._

_After that day, she decided to meet Yuuno. They met in their secret place in the park, hidden by trees. Yuuno rushed to her and embraced her. He also kissed her on the lips passionately. Nanoha eagerly responded back. Because of the lack of air, they separated._

_Yuuno caressed the left cheek of the bruntte and whispered, "I missed you. I'm sorry that I couldn't meet you frequently. Father's taking me to every business trips that he has."_

"_I know… but Yuuno… I'm…" Nanoha said as tears began to appear in her eyes, "I'm here to break up with you."_

_Yuuno let go of her and asked, hurt of what his girlfriend said, "W-Why? Don't you love me anymore?"_

"_Idiot! I love you! I still do but… I'm… I'm arranged to be married to Fate T. Harlaown." _

"_W-When did this happen? She-She's famous and so why didn't I know any of this?"_

"_During our graduation… the school decided to keep it a secret. She wished for it as the president of the student council…"_

"_And you agreed? Why? You could say no to them right?" Yuuno asked desperately looking at Nanoha's eyes._

"_I'm so sorry… but please… just… just… this is for my family. Perhaps one day… one day we'll be together again." And with that, Nanoha cried._

_Yuuno was also crying. Still, he walked towards Nanoha and hugged her. "No… I-I'll wait for you Nanoha. You're so stubborn so no matter what I say, you'll still go with this… engagement right?"_

"_Yes… she is also my friend Yuuno. I know it's cruel of her to do this but for a few years, I'll let her have her wish. But please remember, she could never have my heart for it always belong to you." Nanoha said as she tightened her hug on the green eyed man._

_They stayed like that for hours, just holding the other, relishing their last moments as lovers together._

Nanoha sighed and stood up. She decided that perhaps she should go to Fate so that she could sign the papers. She asked a passing maid the whereabouts of her wife. The maid told her that she's in her study room. She thanked her and walked away. When she was near, she noticed that the door was left ajar. She wanted to enter but stopped when she heard some noise coming from the room. Someone was gasping and so she looked silently and was shocked at what she saw. There, Fate was being embraced by Hayate. Fate was clutching her chest and her face was contorted with pain. She didn't know what was happening but fought the urge to barge in and ask what's happening.

"Fate! We have to tell this to Nanoha. You can't keep doing this! You'll literally die!" Hayate pleaded to the blonde.

Nanoha gasped at what she heard. She heard Fate talk, "N-No… please Hayate… we can't let her know. S-She doesn't need to know about my heart problem."

"But you need a transplant and she must know about it! She's your freaking wife damn it!" Hayate was crying as she exclaimed this.

"N-No… she would be guilty if she knew… If she knew why it has worsened."

Nanoha couldn't believe it. A heart problem that became worse because of her? Fate has a heart problem and she didn't know?

"I know that… but Fate… why not take the heart transplant?"

Fate felt the attack subside and sighed. "I'll… take it after the divorce."

Hayate stared at Fate. "How can you be so calm about the divorce, Fate?"

"Because Hayate… I knew that it was bound to happen. She was a bird meant to fly wherever she wanted but instead, I caged her in this… marriage. Perhaps what's happening to me right now is my punishment… perhaps… I was never meant to be happy." Tears continued falling from her eyes at this and Hayate could only hug her friend, trying to be there for her when the blonde's wife wouldn't.

Nanoha felt cold. Nanoha knew all along that Fate had been lonely. But she didn't know to what extent. If her heart is the basis of how much then she was sure that the blonde is not only lonely but her life is filled with despair. She doesn't know what to do. Making Fate happy was what she wanted to do that's why she agreed to marry her but it didn't make her happy, _truly_ happy. Her heart was filled with despair for Fate. She didn't realize that she was crying. She couldn't look at Fate anymore so she quietly retreated and went back to her room. She sat on her bed and couldn't stop her mind from thinking about her wife.

Thinking of the divorce, her chest ached so much that she clutched it. That's when she realized something. She can't divorce Fate. She can't hurt a lonesome person that is Fate.

During dinner, Nanoha ate silently as she listened to Fate talk about her work to the brunette. It was as if Fate wasn't hurting but she knew. Fate's eyes were dull compared to that time when they were still close friends.

Nanoha put down her spoon and fork and interrupted the red-eyed woman. "Stop it Fate. I know you're hurting… why wouldn't you ask me to not divorce you?"

Fate frowned and answered, "I told you Nanoha. I'll do what I have to do as long as I can make you happy. I pledged that to you in front of God and everyone during our marriage. Also… this is what I wished for that day right? That I'll let you go when you wanted to be free of me?"

"I know that but… y-you have a weak body right? W-Who will take care of you from now on?" Nanoha asked, worried if her wife will catch on.

Fate's eye widened at this. She looked at Nanoha coldly and stood up. "I'm not hungry anymore. Please excuse me."

'She did get it!' Nanoha thought as she anxiously watched Fate go out of the room. She sighed and mentally berated herself. Now Fate knows that she knows her secret. Why is it that when she sees her wife sad, she wanted to comfort her? She shook her head. No, she wanted Fate to come to her. She wants her to open up to her. She wants to comfort her and make her smile.

The next day, Nanoha was shocked when one of the maids told her that Fate wanted her to go to the study room. She fixed her hair and straightened up her white floral dress before proceeding to the study room. She was nervous as well as excited.

But what awaited her in the room was not her wife. She was frozen in her place when she saw a man she has not seen for years. There in front of her stood a blonde haired man. It was him. The one who had held her heart, the one she had loved so much as to promise him her heart… it was Yuuno Scrya.

"Nanoha…" Yuuno said as he walked towards her, "Long time no see, Nanoha."

Nanoha watched as Yuuno stopped in front of her. "Y-Yuuno… I-I'm…"

Yuuno watched as Nanoha's body trembled. "Nanoha… I missed you."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry! S-Sorry… S-Sorry!" Nanoha couldn't stop it as tears continued flowing from her eyes. She embraced him and cried.

"Shh… don't cry anymore. It's all right. I know." Yuuno asked.

Nanoha was confused. "W-What…?"

"I know you can't leave her. Am I right?" Yuuno said with a gentle smile.

"H-How did you know t-that?" Nanoha asked as she looked to the floor, still crying.

"Because I can feel it… I could see it in your eyes when you saw me here instead of her."

"I-I…"

"I forgive you for what you have done already. I forgive you."

Nanoha looked at Yuuno, shocked with his kindness but when she thought about it, it was really not that shocking. She would not love this man in front of her if he was not kind. The brunette hugged him and thanked him.

Yuuno was hurt, deeply. It hurt so much to let go but he knew that freeing her has been long overdue. He should have done this during that time when Fate and Nanoha married.

Reality hit Nanoha so fast when she saw him after so many years. She longed to see this man for years but when she finally did, she felt the pull of that lonesome person who was supposed to meet her. When did that happen? When did she fell for Fate? She doesn't know. Was it the time after the marriage when Fate would be kind to her and shower her with gifts? Was it the time when Fate jumped to the pond to join her when she slipped in it and embarrass herself? Was it the time when she learned of the fact that she was the only person that Fate desired to have at that time in the past when Lindy and Precia talked to her? Or was it that time when she saw the ethereal beauty for the first time under the rain? She doesn't know but she was determined to not let go of Fate.

"Y-Yuuno…" Nanoha said when the two let go of their embrace, "It's really a surprise to see you here but Fate was supposed to meet me here. Have you seen her?"

Yuuno's face dropped. He sighed and explained slowly, "Nanoha… Fate was sent to the hospital an hour ago. She told me not to tell you unless you ask for her."

"W-What happened? Please tell me!" Nanoha asked, panicking.

"Calm down Nanhoha! I'll take you to her. Let's go!"

When they arrived at the hospital, they saw Hayate. Hayate explained to them what's happening.

"Nanoha, Fate has a serious heart problem. She has a weak heart since her birth. I'm sorry for keeping this a secret but I was forbidden by Fate to tell you." Hayate explained with a weary voice.

"It's fine but what's happening to Fate now? Is-Is she going to be fine?" Nanoha asked as she held Hayate's hands.

Nanoha felt her blood drain from her face when Hayate shook her head. "No, she's not. She needs a transplant right away and… we can't make her do it."

"She's in this room right?" Nanoha pointed at the emergency room and went in it.

In the center of the room is Fate lying on a bed, writhing and grunting in pain as she continuously muttered "No operation!" and being surrounded by the doctor and nurses who're convincing her to take it to stop the pain. Nanoha gestured for them to go out for a while. The doctor and nurses who saw her recognized her, the heiress of Midoriya as well as their patient's wife, nodded their heads and left the room. Fate was still grunting in pain when she felt someone caressing her left cheek. She stopped and looked at the one doing it and was a little shocked to see Nanoha.

"W-What…are you... ugh…"

"Shh… Fate, take the operation please." Nanoha asked.

"But… if I do it now… y-you'll be forced to… s-stay with me. I know b-because… y-you're so kind." Fate was a little calmer at this and looked solemnly at the brunette. She loves this woman with her so much, so much that she's willing to give her up and contradict herself forever. The need to keep this woman with her was her wish but now here she is, pushing her away. Just for her… for Nanoha.

"Stop it… please… don't…" Fate frowned when Nanoha cried, "…Stop pushing me away… Don't you see? I love you Fate." Nanoha bent down and kissed Fate on the lips. It was a chaste on but it sent the message across. Nanoha's feelings were passed through and for Fate that was enough.

"I see… p-please call the doctor." Fate asked, blushing.

Nanoha smiled and kissed Fate's forehead affectionately. "I'll wait for you after all right? After that we would…" the rest was whispered to Fate's ear. When Nanoha pulled back, Fate could feel her heart aching so much.

"N-N-Nanoha! Call t-them! S-Say those things after the transplant!" Fate exclaimed, mortified by the fact that Nanoha has a pervert side in her.

Nanoha laughed and kissed Fate's lips before she went out of the room to call the doctor and start the heart transplant.

**OMAKE**

Yuuno: So… they got the happy end. I understand that Fate really deserves it but… I think I deserve one too…

Author: Yeah, yeah… you're Hayate's fiancé remember?

Hayate: You forgot to put that in. I thought I was going to be "The Mistress"!

Nanoha: What mistress are you talking about? *smiling that smile that gives you goosebumps*

Hayate: N-No! Mistress… of someone.

Carim: Exactly.

Author: What are you doing here?! O.O

Carim: Hayate's mine. *Glares at Yuuno*

Yuuno: Y-You know, I think I'm happier as a single man, no worries and such.

Fate: N-Nanoha loves me… I thought I was going to die a martyr.

Nanoha: Oh Fate! Come with me to the room and we'll have our honeymoon. I can't believe this author here deprived me of my Fate…in bed… we haven't done it, wasn't even implied.

Author: *sweat drops* You were in love with Yuuno… Fate was suffering because of you.

Nanoha: Raising Heart…

Everyone other than Nanoha and Fate run away like crazy, with Carim grabbing Hayate for herself and Yuuno, changing into his ferret form and scrambling away.

_*-I know, awful Omake ahahaha… but oh well, it's a one-shot and it's short. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and those who would review! Sorry for the mistakes!-*_


	2. Chapter 2

_*-Yes… Originally this one was meant to be a one-shot but when I finished the first chapter… I knew that something is wrong with it and so, I decided to post it and see what the readers would say. If even one of them says something well, that something's wrong, then I would write more. And that my friends, is the explanation for the 'incomplete' label for the story. So…on with the story I guess._

_Disclaimer: I don't own MSLN. Never did.-*_

"How are you feeling Fate?"

"I'm fine Nanoha. No need to worry so much you know." The crimson eyed blonde told her wife. Two weeks have passed since the operation and Nanoha's confession. Fate looked at her wife who was sitting in a chair beside her bed. She was still confined in the hospital so she could recover.

"But Fate you haven't slept since this morning! You should be taking a nap already!" Nanoha protested. She wanted Fate's wounds to heal already so she could take her wife out of the hospital bed. "You're bed is not comfortable enough and if your wounds would not heal fast, you can't return home!"

"Nanoha, this bed is soft. It's comfortable for me, for a single bed such as this, it is." Fate deadpanned. She knew that Nanoha hated the cursed bed since the brunette couldn't lie with Fate on it. Nanoha tried once but ended up hurting Fate, making her panic, and making her fall off the bed.

"I know… but—" Nanoha's sentence was cut off when she heard another voice.

"Stop making a fuss Nanoha. Fate's wounds would heal on time and she can get out of the hospital after two more weeks. Be patient." A short haired blonde who was wearing a lab coat said as she entered the room. After closing it, she walked towards the two occupants of the room and said, "I'll allow her to get out of here after two more weeks."

Nanoha pouted and said, "But Shamal… can't you do it now, or tomorrow? I can't sleep peacefully here. You know I don't like hospitals. I'll take care of Fate at home. She can recover at home. She'll be taken care of properly at home. She needs to go home, Shamal."

Fate sighed at Nanoha's childishness though her cheeks were tinted with a hue of pink.

"I can't believe you Nanoha. You only confessed two weeks ago and didn't know that you had it _this_ bad for your wife?" Shamal said as she chuckled.

Shamal Klaind is Hayate's 24 year old cousin who decided to stay in Japan for a while to look after Hayate knowing that the said brunette loves to put herself into more trouble than the norm. She stayed in America with her American father and Japanese mother for five years but was forced to go to Japan when her parents died in a plane crash for their work. Until now, she hasn't left the country. When asked why, she would just sigh and mutter, "Hayate…" and that was an enough answer for everyone.

Nanoha sighed and pouted. She opened her mouth to retort but jumped on her seat when the door suddenly opened to reveal Hayate carrying a cake. "Congratulations!" Hayate exclaimed, "Shamal's so kind to release you early right, Fate?"

Fate and Nanoha were shocked and could only look at Shamal. Nanoha looked at Hayate again and said, "But-But Hayate! S-Shamal said that she'll be released in two more weeks! Not that I'm opposed to the idea of taking Fate out of this place."

"Shamal… I was too early?" Hayate said as she looked at her cousin dejectedly.

Shamal smiled at this and answered, simply saying "Yes."

Hayate sighed, "It was supposed to be a surprise… Oh well," she smiled at the couple and said, "I asked Shamal to lie just to tease Nanoha. Fate would be released today which explains my greeting earlier and the cake. I choose this one since it's full of almonds and chocolate and marshmallows that Fate loves so much."

Fate, hearing the description of the said cake in the arms of her childhood friend, stared at the cake in anticipation. "I-Is that all mine?" her mouth watered at the idea. The three other occupants of the room blushed at the cuteness of the crimson eyed woman on the bed.

Hayate laughed as she scratched the back of her head and said, "Well, yeah. I know _everything_ that you love."

Unfortunately for her, what she had said triggered something in Nanoha. Nanoha smiled menacingly at Hayate and told her in a scary sweet tone, "Hayate… are you telling me that you…_you_ know _everything_ about _my _Fate? Care to tell me how you did that?"

Hayate and Shamal shivered at the voice while Fate continued staring at the mouth-watering cake. "N-Nanoha, I—" And with that, another brunette was cut off from what she was going to say by someone opening the door suddenly.

"Fate!"

The three occupants of the room were shocked at what they saw. There, standing revealed a girl wearing a black skin-tight leather biker suit, was Fate's older twin, Alicia Testarossa-Harlaown.

Fate brightly smiled at her sister and exclaimed, "Nee-sama!"

It was the first time Nanoha heard her wife hear that when she's pertaining to her older twin. Nanoha's left eyebrow twitched at what Fate said but chose to ask her wife later about it and asked Alicia, "What are you doing here?" Oh how she hates the older twin of her wife. Even before all the fiasco that had happened, Nanoha wasn't all that happy whenever the twins are together. Fate's attention would be diverted to her sister every time. She didn't know that she loved her wife deeply during those times in the past but she still wanted Fate's attention solely on her.

Alicia ignored her and greeted Shamal and Hayate with a simple "Hi!" and immediately went to the side of the bed, opposite Nanoha and kissed her younger twin on the cheek, saying, "Thank God the operation was a success! I was so scared Fate! How are you feeling?"

Nanoha really hate it when she's ignored. Shamal chuckled nervously while Hayate was surprisingly blushing so much. Fortunately for the short-haired brunette, not one in the other occupants in the room has yet to notice it.

"I'm all right Nee-sama, you and Nanoha should relax. I'll be released today." Fate said as she looked at Hayate for a moment to wave for her to come closer. She glanced at the cake of course and then looked at her childhood friend's face. When Hayate handed her the cake, she saw the disappearing blush on the usually cunning face of her friend as she took deep breaths, she smirked and immediately looked at her twin, "Anyway, what took you so long? I've been waiting for you for some time now."

Nanoha really hates it when she's ignored so she decided to hold Fate's left hand with her right hand and interlaced their fingers. Noticing it, Fate blushed a little, still not looking at her wife, and gave the other hand a soft squeeze to let her wife know that Nanoha's not forgotten.

Alicia, thinking that the blush was adorable, said, "Well, my girlfriend wanted to go to Paris and stay there for a while. I'm so sorry Fate. I didn't know that your heart problem worsened. I really hate that woman you married. You should just go ahead and divorce her."

With that, the atmosphere in the room turned cold. Shamal nervously said, "I'll go get your release papers Fate, come with me Hayate."

When the two closed the door, Nanoha stood up and was about to say something when Fate beat her to it, "Alicia, don't talk like that as if she's not in the room with us. She's my wife and I love her so please stop it."

Alicia looked at Nanoha and saw her teary eyes. She glared at her and said, "That's exactly why I said that, because she's in this room with us. I'm sure she has already asked for a divorce. I asked Hayate and even if she didn't answer, it was still obvious based on her tone."

Fate remembered that time when she heard Nanoha and Hayate talking about divorce and that time when Nanoha personally told her. It hurt like hell. Thankfully, the transplant was done and it won't literally kill her. Doubt lingered in her heart.

Nanoha looked at Fate when her wife stayed silent. She saw the doubt in her eyes and sadly looked at her. "Yes, I did but I'm not going with it anymore."

Alicia was shocked to hear it. Disbelief clearly showing in her eyes, she said, "Really now? And why would you not?"

"Because I love her." Nanoha whispered.

At the answer given, Alicia laughed hysterically, "Hahaha! You've got to be fucking kidding me Takamachi! For years, my sister wanted you to love her and now when her heart's worsened, you're telling us that you love her? Fuck off Takamachi!"

Hearing her feelings being mocked by the other blonde, her tears finally flowed from her eyes, her hand still holding her wife's, tightened and she glared at Alicia. "It's true! I'm telling you the truth!"

Fate, seeing Nanoha crying turned to Alicia and held her sister's left hand with her right one and said, "Alicia, please stop."

"I won't Fate. I won't let her toy with you anymore. I know she accepted the marriage proposal because she's worried for her family's company and yeah, that's all right. If I was in her shoes I'd also decide to marry but since it has already come to this, I think it is safe to assume that she's not the best for you. Someone out there is way better than this woman."

Nanoha felt the guilt. It was too much. It was the truth. She married her wife for her family. Still, she also did it for Fate, to make her happy. In time, she realized her feelings and confessed.

Fate sighed and said, "Even so, she's saying that she loves me."

"And you'll just accept it even if a lie?"

"All I ever wanted was for her to love me, if it's a lie, then that's fine." Fate looked at Nanoha and gave her a sad smile, "I still have some doubts Nanoha… still, and I'm willing to wait. It will be gone after some time. Forgive me."

Nanoha gasped. She raised her hand with Fate's and kissed the back of her wife's hand. "I should be the one saying sorry Fate. I hurt you. I should've realized it sooner."

Alicia massaged her temple and said, "No Fate. You and she will go through the divorce." Alicia put her hands in her back pocket and took out a folded paper, "Here, I got this from that woman's room."

Fate looked at the paper and unfolded it. It was the divorce paper signed by Nanoha. Fate's signature was all that was needed for it to be filed and finalized. Nanoha was shocked. 'She went inside my room? How dare she do that?'

Alicia took out her wallet from her other back pocket to get her wallet. She took out a photo and handed it to her younger twin, "This one, I retrieved from the photo-frame on her desk, over it was a picture with you and her but I noticed another paper in the back… and boy was I shocked!"

Nanoha felt cold. She knew that picture. She doesn't know what Fate's reaction would be but she knows that wouldn't be good for her.

Fate looked at it. Her eyes widened as she looked at her wife in disbelief. She pulled out her hands from Nanoha and silently, tears flowed from her eyes. Nanoha opened her mouth to say something but all went out of her mouth were sobs. She closed her eyes when the sight of Fate's tears went unbearable.

Fate looked at the picture in her hands again. "I-I knew that you didn't l-love me. B-But how could you keep something like this? I still trusted you to be at least faithful… that you're not keeping something of him in our house. I-I thought you would leave them in your house, in your parents' house and not in ours!"

"I…Fate…"

"Fate, sign the paper. I'll give it to Hayate." Alicia handed a pen to her twin. Fate's shaking hand reached for it.

"Fate please… let-let me explain!"

Fate signed the paper and gave it to Alicia, who eagerly took it. She looked at Nanoha and handed her a piece of paper. Nanoha's shaking fingers grasped the paper and ignored the older twin when she bolted out of the room, leaving the crying couple in the room. Nanoha's knees weakened making her fall on the floor as she cried. Fate lifted her left hand that was holding Nanoha's and lifted it up to cover half of her face.

"Fate… w-why?"

"N-Nanoha… if you truly love me… You'll wait. I'm s-sorry. T-This is for the best. I can't trust it still… your feelings. I don't know if you're telling the truth or not but… please… perhaps this is what we need. Maybe this is for the best."

Nanoha continued to cry. Repeatedly, a thought circled her mind. 'No, it's not.'

True to her words, Shamal returned to the room without Alicia and Fate. Nanoha was still in the room, silently arranging a bag. She folded a few shirts and short and put them in the bag. She silently handed the paper to Fate. After signing the release paper, she handed it back to Shamal. Shamal gave a small paper to the blonde, containing instructions on how to clean the wound on her chest. Before going out, Shamal put her hand on Nanoha's left shoulder and squeezed it. Nanoha raised her left hand and put it on top of the doctor's hand. After that, she continued arranging Fate's things in the bag.

The week after that, Nanoha left their home and returned to her parents. She left when the blonde could walk without hurting herself. The week next to that, the divorce was finalized. Nanoha continued visiting Fate, taking care of her the whole day and then going back to where she resided currently. She couldn't call it home just like she used to. She truly loves Fate now and the mansion where she and Fate resided for years is her home now.

At first it was awkward spending time with a woman she divorced but still, they both decided to be friends. For the two of them, that was enough. Of course they both longed for the other's love but Fate was still scared and Nanoha was willing to wait.

Three more weeks passed by and it was the time for her stitches to be removed. After a few hours, Shamal kissed her forehead and told her that she's good to go. Fate is to return to the hospital for a check-up every two weeks. Fate smiled at Shamal and thanked her.

When Fate was at the reception lobby, about to go out of the hospital, she saw an out of breath Nanoha talking to the receptionist. Fate, curiosity taking over her, walked towards her ex-wife and tapped her shoulder. She jumped at where she was standing when the brunette faced her and shouted, "What!"

Nanoha seeing Fate's widened eyes calmed down. She looked back at the receptionist and thanked her. Turning back to Fate who was still frozen from the shock, she smiled and asked, "So how did it go? I'm sorry I wasn't able to accompany you here."

Fate, finally regaining from her shock, smiled back the blue-eyed woman she loves and said. "Yes, it went smoothly." As they walked outside, Fate and Nanoha went to Fate's black sedan parked beside a tree in the parking lot, they talked about what happened and what will happen from now on. Fate opened the passenger's seat in front for Nanoha. Nanoha thanked her and entered. After closing it, Fate went to the driver's seat. The next few minutes was spent with them, in Fate's car, paying for the parking space and going out of the hospital.

"So… what now?" Fate asked Nanoha.

"What? I thought we're going to the movies." Nanoha asked.

"Well yeah but I'm hungry Nanoha…"

"I see. Hmm… where would you like to eat?"

Fate pondered for a while and then turned left in an intersection. "Midori-ya… I want some cake."

Nanoha laughed at Fate and said, "You're not eating any cake when we get there."

Fate looked at Nanoha disbelieving what the brunette told her and immediately looked at where she's driving. "B-But I thought we're going to celebrate my full recovery! Celebrating needs some cake!"

"I know, I know. Still you need to eat your lunch first before we get a slice of cake for dessert."

"O-Only a slice? T-That's all for dessert?"

"Yes."

Fate sighed and continued driving. Of course, while sulking. Nanoha just giggled and hummed a tune as she waited for them to arrive at their destination.

One week, for one week now, Fate and Nanoha became each other's girlfriend. Nanoha asked for it of course. She knows that Fate would soon trust her and her feelings if she continued showing it. Actions speak louder than words anyway and she's well known for it. She was a little constrained during their marriage because she felt caged. Now that she knows what she's feeling, she's a free as a bird, it certainly felt that way.

Fate was still doubtful, she admitted it to Nanoha. She was still hurt because of the divorce but she's also recovering little by little. She wanted to try dating Nanoha for real.

Alicia wasn't too happy when she learned that she and Nanoha were already dating but chose to keep silent and lookout at what's going to happen. She decided to get her spy in Hayate. Hayate willingly accepted the job. When Shamal asked her why, Hayate snickered and said, "It's a secret."

Remebering Alicia, Nanoha turned to Fate and asked, "Fate, why did you call her 'Nee-sama' that time in the hospital?"

Fate winced as she remembered that time. Her day before Alicia went on about the divorce had been great that turned sour in the end. Still, she smiled as she drove her beloved car. "Well, me and Alicia loves watching anime and attending events. 'Nee-sama' means older sister in a respectful way."

Nanoha stared blankly at Fate and said, "I'm Japanese Fate and I know what that means. I'm asking why you would add '-sama'."

"Oh… well it's because she is a great sister, always looking out for me. That's why I love her so much that even if sometimes I'm hurt by her actions, I know she's only doing it to protect me."

Nanoha looked at Fate and saw the admiration in her eyes. She kept silent during the rest of the drive and smiled to herself. Alicia is a great sister, yes, but she's going to make sure that she would be admired by Fate the most in the future.

When they arrived at the café, Nanoha went in the kitchen as Fate went to their usual seat. After a few minutes, Nanoha returned with her mother, Momoko. Nanoha went to the chair beside her girlfriend and smiled at her mother.

"So, are you two getting the usual?"

"Um Momoko-mama, could you please bring the cake first?"

Nanoha glared at her blonde goddess and was about to say something when Momoko said, "Nu-uh. You're eating rice curry first before the cake."

Nanoha smirked at the dejected Fate while Momoko returned to the kitchen. The bakery has turned to a restaurant after a few years since the moment when Miyuki, Nanoha's sister, became a chef. Still, the restaurant is still offering the best bread, and pastry a customer would love to devour.

"There, there Fate. Don't worry. We'll have a great day today." Nanoha kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

Fate blushed at the gesture. She's still not used to Nanoha's affections. Of course, Nanoha wouldn't want the blush to stop appearing every time she shows her affections for her blonde beauty.

Nanoha continued eating until Fate noticed a certain purple haired woman walking towards them. Nanoha heard her whisper a name, "Ginga…"

Nanoha immediately looked at the said woman. She was beautiful and tall. Immediately, she despised the woman. She's feeling the clutches of jealousy again.

Fate stood up and held Nanoha's hand. This caught the attention of the woman. She smiled brightly and greeted, "Fate! It's good to see you again!"

"You too, Ginga. I didn't know you're back in the country again. How's everything?" Fate gave the other woman a roguish smile.

Being the target of the said smile, Ginga blushed which didn't go unnoticed by Nanoha. She smiled sweetly, too sweetly for anyone's taste but it went unnoticed by the two other women near her.

"Oh it's great. The company's fine."

"It's getting bigger I heard?"

"Yes, we opened another branch in two more countries last year."

"Wow, that's awesome!"

Nanoha had enough. She tugged at Fate's hand to get her attention.

"Oh! Ginga, meet my girlfriend. Nanoha Takamachi. Nanoha, this is Ginga Nakajima, the current president of Nakajima Corp."

Ginga extended her hand for a handshake, "Pleased to meet you. You can call me Ginga. I'm Fate's ex-girlfriend too."

Fate paled at what Ginga said and winced when the Nanoha crushed her hand by tightening her hold in their interlaced hands.

Nanoha reached for the hand offered to her and smile ominously at the woman in front of her. "Pleased to meet you. Just call me Nanoha. I'm Fate's ex-wife too."

"Ginga…" Fate was about to say something when Ginga suddenly chuckled.

"Fate! How could you divorce this woman? She's gorgeous. I see why you had married and dating this woman."

Fate's face that was pale earlier suddenly turned red. Hearing the compliment, Nanoha genuinely smiled.

"W-Well, things happen." Fate answered.

Fate was shocked when Nanoha said, "Would you like to eat lunch with us?"

Ginga smiled back and said, "I would love to."

After getting their food, the three thanked Momoko. Momoko smiled and said, "I see you have a guest over so it's on the house."

Ginga was shocked and said, "Y-You don't have to, ma'am."

"Oh, it's all right. My two daughters are your friends so you'll be eating free for today. You can pay the next time you come over all right?"

Ginga smiled and said, "Then thank you for your kindness."

After telling Fate to eat her lunch slowly and telling her daughter to keep an eye out for Fate's eating, Momoko went back to the kitchen. Momoko usually doesn't cook for the restaurant but she loves serving her loved ones so every time that she's in the restaurant and a friend or her family comes there, she would ask the chefs to leave the cooking to her. The chefs could cook the stranger's the food.

"Let me guess, she's your mother Nanoha? You're family owns Midori-ya?"

Nanoha smiled and said, "Yes, my parents own it."

"But Nanoha will be taking over it next year." Fate said.

"We still don't know about that, Miyuki deserves it more than me. Oh, Miyuki is my older sister."

"But Miyuki hate's managing the restaurant. She only loves cooking you know."

"Hmm… so how's this branch doing? This is the main branch right?" Ginga asked.

"Oh it's doing great, Nanoha asked Miyuki to study in a culinary school during high school, knowing that Miyuki loves cooking. After graduating, Nanoha begged her parents to turn the bakery into a restaurant, and there! Midori-ya became a world-famous restaurant in two years! My Nanoha sure is a great businesswoman!" Fate bragged.

"Fate! You don't need to say that! Mou!" Nanoha blushed at the compliment.

Ginga chuckled, "I knew you were going to say something like that. Nanoha, I personally think that you'll be able to manage the business."

"T-That can't be true!"

"Oh Nanoha, she knows what she's talking about all right? This woman here is a professional. The CEO of the second most powerful company in the world! " Fate exclaimed.

"Yes, and being complimented by the CEO of the most powerful company around the world is and exception since she's the girlfriend so what I'm telling you is the truth. Anyway," Ginga said as she took a bite of her lunch, "This tastes awesome… who's the chef who did this?"

Nanoha smiled and said, "Mom cooked this but my sister created the recipe for it."

Ginga nodded.

After having their lunch the three were going to part ways but Ginga still had something to say. "Fate, we need to talk to father and to your mothers. So I'll see you tomorrow all right?"

Fate frowned and said, "All right."

When Ginga left, Nanoha asked Fate what it was all about. Fate shook her head and said it was something about the business. Nanoha nodded and with that, they continued their day and enjoyed it to the fullest.

"What's taking her for so long to get here, Lindy?"

"Maybe it's the traffic. She said she's on her way."

Sitting in the spacious living room of the Testarossa-Harlaown are Lindy and Precia, with Genya Nakajima, Ginga's father, and Ginga herself. After a few minutes of having small talks, Fate arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm late. The traffic's so bad in the main road." Fate said.

"It's all right. Take your seat." Lindy said.

The only male in the room coughed and said, "Now that she's here let's talk about the engagement."

Ginga and Fate frowned upon hearing what the man said but chose to wait for what he's going to say next.

"This was the original plan before Fate's graduation. Since she's already divorced, we can continue with the arrangement." He continued.

"I know but we should let the two of them decide of what they want." Lindy protested with the idea.

"Perhaps that is true but with this, the two companies could be combined and with that, the success of the two would be great." The man said, frowning. "Besides, we should continue with the contract. Your daughter's actions in the past made it impossible but now that she's divorced and can marry again, she has the duty to go with it."

Fate winced at what the man said. It was true. She was arranged to be married to Ginga since she was nine. She had dated the purple haired woman before she became a singer and before she met Nanoha. They decided to stop dating since Fate wanted to focus on her career during that time, and Ginga, wanting to focus on her studies, agreed to it. After graduating, they were supposed to be wed but it was prevented when Fate announced to the public her wish during graduation.

"Yes, it's her fault you old man but that doesn't mean that you can force her with what you want. We can just create a partnership if it's the companies that you're being worried about." Precia angrily stated.

Genya slammed his fist on the small table separating the two families and shouted. "You family has disgraced ours by having that selfish brat of yours marry an average woman and breaching out arrangement! My late wife made that arrangement before she died and you dishonor not only her, but me, Ginga and her sisters as well."

Fate was hurt at what the man said but was angered by what he said pertaining to Nanoha. "I'm sorry for what I have done but you cannot belittle Nanoha. She's a kind woman, a beautiful one at that. She's not average, she's amazing and smart as well. Please don't belittle her sir." Fate coldly told him.

"She's right father. I also have learned that it was because of her that Midori-ya became a well-known restaurant in America, as well as in the whole Asia." Ginga told her father. "She will be a great CEO once she inherits the restaurant from her parents."

The only man in the room was ashamed and apologized but still insisted that the engagement of Ginga and Fate must be done to honor the wish of her late wife. Ginga wanted to honor it too even if she's not really happy about it. Fate, still in love with her ex-wife, definitely didn't want to go with it. In the end, Genya Nakajima won the argument. The next week after, their engagement will be announced to the public.

That night, Fate called Nanoha and told her everything and broke off with the brunette. Nanoha protested of course but when Fate reminded her that it was Ginga's mother's wish, she lost her spirit and cried on the phone. The brunette immediately hung up the phone and continued crying. 'I can't lose you Fate… I can't.' were the thoughts that haunted her that night.

Fate sighed as she heard Nanoha hung up. She really didn't want to marry Ginga since she's not in love with her. Her heart still belongs to Nanoha but she thought that perhaps, this was meant to happen. They had their chance in the past but now that they're trying to start again, this happened. For her, it was better to stop it early if in the end their relationship won't work out and if the doubt lingering in her heart won't ever disappear. Nanoha loving Yuuno and not her was planted deep in her. She was afraid, afraid that in the end, Nanoha was still in love with Yuuno and that Nanoha being in love with her is a delusion. She nodded to herself, 'Yes… this is for the best.'

Hayate, as Nanoha and Fate's friend, was told of the situation. She immediately contacted Alicia and told her that Fate was now arranged to be married again but was shocked when it was not Nanoha.

"Not Nanoha? You're kidding right?"

"How rude! I'm not lying, Alicia. Why don't you just come back here and see for yourself." Hayate exclaimed through the phone.

"Fine! My girlfriend is back there anyway."

"Yeah! Oh and don't forget our agreement all right? I've been your spy ever since I can't remember!"

"Damn woman, of course I haven't forgotten about it dumbass." Alicia then hung up.

Hayate, still holding her phone looked at the screen and muttered, "I can't believe that Alicia was my first love. Whatever did I see in her?"

Momoko knocked on the door. "Nanoha? Sweetie… are you all right?" when no answer came she said, "I'm coming in all right?"

When she opened the door, she was greeted with a heart-breaking sight. There on the corner of the bed was Nanoha. Her tears kept flowing from her eyes as she looked silently at the one who entered the room. It was as if she's not seeing anymore, not hearing even. She just looked at Momoko's direction without seeing.

Momoko walked towards the bed and sat beside her daughter who was hugging her knees close to her. She stroked the younger one's hair and whispered, "Why are you like this, Nanoha? Will you tell me what happened please?"

When no answer came she sighed and said, "Is it about Fate?"

Hearing her beloved's name, Nanoha reacted. "Yes."

"I see… can you tell me what happened? Did you have a fight with her?"

Nanoha silently shook her head and said, "W-We're not together anymore, Mom… a-and… she's now arranged to be married t-to someone…"

"I understand… and now, what are you still doing here?"

Nanoha wiped her eyes and looked at her mother questioning what she meant. Momoko smiled and said, "What are you doing here moping like that? I didn't raise you to be someone like this. Takamachi women are fierce and fighters not like this Nanoha… Do you… not love her anymore?"

"No!" Nanoha's hoarse voice reverberated in the room. Momoko wasn't shocked.

"I know." Momoko sighed. She then closed her eyes and said, "You didn't want to marry her at first. You were going out with someone already, already in love with someone but you still decided to marry her. She was sad, but every time she looks at you, she's a little happy, the sadness being diminished even a little. You noticed that too right?"

"Yes…"

"You want her to smile… to really smile… because she's your friend… but you fell for her along the way. Those five years where she showered you with her feelings…"

"Yes…"

Momoko chuckled, "It happened to me one time you know."

Nanoha's eyes widened at the revelation. "Really? W-Who? I mean… do I know… uh… him?"

Momoko chuckled again, "You know _her_. She fell for me but the difference is that I chose your dad over her. She was angry at first but then she was able to move on, falling for another. In the end, it worked out and everything was back to normal. Hmm… if you don't do anything, she might fall in love with another. Don't mope here. Go out there and fight for her."

Nanoha smiled. "If you'll tell me the name of the woman you're talking about. Do I really know her?"

Momoko laughed. "Precia Testarossa-Harlaown."

The smile on Nanoha's face dropped, "Eeeehhh?!"

"Are you sure about this Fate?"

"I think…"

"But what about Nanoha?"

"Alicia… why are you defending her now? You wanted me to divorce her right? Now you want me to stay with her?"

Alicia arrived in the country and immediately decided to see Fate, barging in her office and demanding explanations on why the hell she decided to accept and engagement with another person other than Nanoha.

"It's because I know that you and her needed space. Building trust is a hard job. You have doubts right? You're still doubting her feelings, whether they are true or not. You needed to start knowing each other again. I even gave her that piece of paper explaining why a divorce is fucking needed. So now that you're suddenly engaged to another, how will you know now? " Alicia demanded.

"But Alicia… I—"

"I don't give a fuck about her mother's will or whatever that is, all right! I'm talking about you here. Are you in love with the other woman?"

"Other...?"

"Whoever that woman you're arranged to be engaged now."

"Ah… no I'm not… and I don't think that she's in love with me too."

Alicia smirked at what she heard and said, "I'm telling moms about this, Fate. See ya!" and with that, she bolted out of the room leaving a very worried Fate.

Fate ran her fingers through her silky blonde hair and sighed, "What are you going to do now, Nee-sama?"

OMAKE

Fate: I don't understand why Nee-sama's you know…always cursing.

Hayate: Because her GF loves it when she's doing that…

Alicia: Yeah Fate… being badass is cool. And girls love badass girls.

Nanoha: Well… Don't worry Fate. I love any stereotype as long as it's you.

Fate: *Blushing* I love you too Nanoha…

Hayate: Anyway, why do I have very little you know… screen time here?

Author: Because lately there are more fics where you're Fate's partner… so… I kinda… want to even out the updates… so… less Hayate screen time…

Hayate: NOOOOO!

Nanoha: *becoming white as a paper*

Author: Haha… but don't worry…I—

Carim: Why am I not even in this chapter? Huh?

Hayate: *Runs to Carim* Author-san hates me…

Author: I don—

Carim: You hate her now? Want me to %&*# you?

Author: *cowering in fear* no…

Carim: I see… I'll be WAITING for the next chapter all right?

Author: Yes… *crying like crazy*

Fate: *Dazed in imagining her and Hayate together*

Nanoha: *still white as a paper not moving at all*

_*-Haha… so there, the second chapter, and yes, there will be a third. Haha… The omake, I'm not trying to bash HayateXFate pairing, I just noticed it when I looked at MSLN updates and saw that there are many fics with the pairing, hence the omake for the chapter._

_I'm sorry everyone for not updating my stories, it's just that, real life sucks. I guess… I'll try to update my other stories but I'm not sure when… but none of them is dropped so don't worry. I'm just being lazy._

_Anyway, I'm hoping to hear what you have to say about this chapter. Good or bad, it's fine. So… let's see what will happen in the next chapter… but I say, it's pretty predictable right? It's a NanoFate fic see? Right? So predictable… Hm… maybe that's why there are more HayateXFate update lately… because NanoFate became predictable? Oh well… I don't honestly know.-*_


End file.
